The Fairy Ninja
by Andivia
Summary: A sequel to the still in progress Outcast Clan. What will happen when a new Akatsuki member is stranded in Earthland? Will he be a hero or a villain. Well I guess you'll have to read if you want to find out.
1. Chapter 1

First off, this story is a spoiler for some events that will happen later on in Outcast Clan and its planned sequels. Soooooo.

SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT

This story takes my OC Katsuro from Outcast Clan and sticks him in Fiore. For those of you who don't know Katsuro, he's from a mid-ranked clan of sword users that was almost entirely wiped out during the Kyuubi attack and his mother was an Uchiha giving him the Sharingan. This takes place during the fourth shibobi war, Katsuro is now nineteen years old, with black hair standing at 178cm with navy blue eyes. He and Kakashi were friends for years and he was assigned to help train Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura when they became team 7 for a number of reasons. If you want to know more, read this story or the original outcast clan which only has two short chapters at the moment. I'll get to writing more eventually. Promise.

With that all said, read, enjoy, review.

* * *

Katsuro Tsurugi – Point of view

* * *

I was standing in a clearing, not too far from a raging battlefield. A familiar man standing across from me.

I was wearing the cloak of the Akatsuki, with a single edged katana at my waist. I abandoned my longer sword after it was destroyed over a year ago.

I smiled. Then waved. And spoke.

"Yo, Kakashi. Been awhile eh? Last time I saw you was when you took out Kakuzu right?"

The man before me narrowed his eyes before speaking in a low tone.

"You're an even bigger fool than Sasuke. I thought you wanted to end war, why did you help start this one?"

I took a few steps back, and leaned on a tree.

"My, my. Aren't we impatient today? Since this will be our last dance, maybe I should tell you…"

I paused for a long moment. Considering whether to tell the truth or a lie.

Kakashi wasn't feeling too patient.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll just end this now so I can join everyone else. "

He drew a kunai when I made my choice.

"For the world to unite. An enemy is needed. An enemy that can threaten the world as a whole…"

Kakashi paused.

"…Akatsuki will be that enemy. Is that enemy. Look around, I see the five great Shinobi nations united. This is the foundation of lasting peace. They will fight together. They will bleed together. They will die together. And together, they will be victorious."

Kakashi shouted his response back at me.

"If you don't want Akatsuki to win then why are you helping them!?"

I gave him a sad smile before responding.

"Because the Akatsuki need to get close. They need to stand right at the edge of victory for this to work. But if they get too close, even the five great nations may not stop them. So I will stand by them; and when the time comes, I'll put a knife in their back. Then when I'm all that remains of that evil, you'll be there to cut me down. It'll be a nice and simple story; the villains got greedy and started killing each other off so the heroes were victorious. And for the first time, there will be true peace. Not that cold war were peace was balanced on a swords' edge."

Kakashi shook his head slowly.

"Is this because of Itachi? He would have never wanted you to do this."

I stood straight at that inquiry. My voice becoming cold as I walked forward.

"No. This plan of mine was not created for Itachi. It was not created for Danzo. I created this plan solely for myself and my dreams. But, for Itachi, for Danzo. For everyone that has fallen to get this far. I won't stop."

I drew the sword at my waist.

Then went flying through a tree from a chakra enhanced punch.

Words cannot describe just how much that hurt.

When I finally managed to stop my momentum I faced the person, no… people that had interrupted.

"Well, gang's all here now."

Standing between me and Kakashi, were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who had hit me.

"Thanks for not blowing my head off I guess, Sakura. Genjutsu to get close?"

Sakura had fire in her eyes, almost literally.

"No problem, sensei. It was one you taught us."

Of course Naruto being Naruto, he couldn't keep quiet.

"So that's your plan eh? And you call me stupid. I'm going to drag you back to Konoha in one piece whether you like it or not, believe it!"

I sighed.

"Really Naruto, it's rude to eavesdrop on friends y'kno?"

Sasuke snorted. He was probably still upset I poked his eye out with a senbon…

What? I replaced it.

"Last I checked you decided you were our enemy."

"Point. So, where were we?"

There was no more point talking. We all knew that, it was always that way with team seven. The best way to understand each other was with our fists.

I fed chakra straight to my eyes, my eyes responded with a familiar spike of pain as they changed. First to the three tomoe of the Sharingan. Then to the blade-like formations of my Mangekyou Sharingan. My left eye being a chaotic mix of red and black blades while my right was much simpler with an outer ring of black blades circling a shuriken cut into quarters.

The reason why was pretty simple. My left eye had once held Shisui's and now holds Itachi's. Sasuke has Shisui's left now. My right eye holds the one I took from Danzo's corpse… I didn't like having that one. But it was me or 'Madara'.

Sasuke's eyes changed as well. His left being similar to mine.

A moment passed where no-one did anything. We barely breathed.

I already knew what I was going to do.

I made the first move.

Leaping back I created a shadow clone without seals, which then proceeded to throw a volley of Shuriken at my four opponents.

They immediately rushed forward as one.

I ran through hand seals faster than the eye can see.

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu"** (Hidden Mist Jutsu)

I blanketed the entire field in mist thick enough that it was impossible to see more than a foot ahead, and then used a seal less replacement technique to replace myself with a flying shuriken behind my attackers.

Unfortunately Sakura must have noticed, I heard her feet skid to a halt. Which alerted the other three to the fact I wasn't where I had been. The fact there weren't kunai headed towards me said I wasn't found yet though.

A moment later I heard Kakashi's voice through the fog.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu"** (Summoning Jutsu)

Goddamn ninja dogs.

I created another clone and had both rush in from opposite sides. Then started running through hand seals.

A moment later there were a pair of explosions, which brought a smirk to my face.

Exploding shadow clones were good for getting rid of ninja dogs.

It was a half second later I finished with my hand seals. Then raised my hands to my mouth.

**Raiton: Gian** (Lightning Release: False Darkness)

I fired a large lightning bolt were I thought Kakashi was. I could counter Sasuke's Amaterasu, and I'm better at Tsukuyomi. But I had no defence against Kakashis' Kamui.

Then I heard birds. One thousand birds. Heading my way, right through the lightning bolt.

Damnit.

Throwing myself to the side I narrowly avoided a slightly scorched Kakashi, but ended up locking blades with Sasuke.

Snapping my eyes onto his, I was about to use Tsukuyomi. Except he was using something else.

**"Amaterasu!"**

Before the first syllable left his lips I was using my counter.

**"Narukami!"**

Narukami transforms all heat into lightning where the user is focusing. The perfect counter to Amaterasu. When you're not locking blades with the user. I had a technique in my right eye to control lightning, but before I could use it I was forced to close my eyes from the electricity coursing through my body. Sasuke was no better.

But I wasn't given any time to think, before I opened my eyes a familiar cry sounded in the sky.

**"Rasengan!"**

Without thinking I poured my chakra into my greatest defence.

**"Susano'o."**

And an electric blue construct of chakra burst into existence around me, seemingly formed from lightning, and shrugged off the deadly orb of Naruto's attack.

It stood towering over the trees, with thick armour over it's body and the helmet of an old fashioned Samurai.

It also blew away the mist. Which could be a problem.

I heard Kakashi behind me.

"Maa, got you now. Sit tight till this is all over."

I looked over to him with wide eyes, to see his Mangekyou ready.

**"Kamui."**

NO!

Damn it!

I could feel space twisting around me.

I can't afford this!

Nonononononono!

"Damn it Kakashi!"

I didn't have time to say anything else, because then I disappeared.

* * *

Sometime later

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was laying on something soft. Also thoroughly soaked and freezing. I also had a major headache, but that was a minor point. It was so very tempting to open my eyes, but if I did so it would give away the fact I'm conscious. I wanted to learn more about my situation before that. I could hear the footsteps of at least four people, it sounded like they were walking on stone, three of them were of average height for a teenager while the last appeared to be a child.

I then a heard a voice coming from who I assumed was a child. Strangely enough it sounded like an old man. He already reminds me of the Tsuchikage.

"So, who do we have here?"

I started discreetly paying attention, I'd already established this wasn't a shinobi facility since they would already know my face thanks to the bingo books. A female voice then answered him.

"We don't know Master. Jet found him up on mount Hakabe on the way back from our mission. He looked like he'd been there for a while."

Alright, it seems as though I was transported to a mountain. It doesn't really explain why I can't remember, maybe I hit my head? That would explain the headache. But where is mount Hakabe? I thought I knew all the landmarks around the battlefield and Konoha. I find it difficult to think Kakashi would transport me somewhere else. I wish I knew what exactly Kamui did. I know the fake Madara uses something similar to teleport though.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt someone touch the scar on my left eye. Given how much I relied on my eyes lately, it wasn't surprising my first response was to clamp my hand on the offending appendages' wrist while snapping my eyes open. It effectively ended my information gathering.

"Hey! Hands off Levy!"

To my right, there were two very angry looking boys. They looked to be a little younger than me. I hardly spared them a glance though when I realised I was holding onto a girls wrist, maybe a little too tightly. I quickly let go, there was no point making enemies. And I might have felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, Levy wasn't it?"

The girl nodded while rubbing her wrist. I honestly hadn't meant to hurt her.

"It's alright, I didn't realise you were awake. Sorry for startling you."

She gave me a smile before continuing.

"Since you're awake, could you tell us your name?"

I took a moment to think about how I should introduce myself, because it would be far too suspicious if I didn't. After a minute I decided to tell them my first name, if that gets a reaction I would call myself a Sarutobi.

"My name is Katsuro." No response. "Katsuro Tsurugi." Still no response.

Either they hadn't heard of me, they were incredibly proficient at hiding their reactions or they were prepared and there were shinobi from the alliance on their way or in the next room.

Thinking of which, what room am I in?

Taking a moment to discreetly look around I noticed scattered supplies and furniture as well as some stairs leading to a door but no windows. Most likely a kind of basement.

I turned my gaze back to the girl as she spoke, realising she had blue hair of all things. I only remember one other person who had blue hair, and she was made of paper.

"Nice to meet you, over there is Jet and Droy." There were a pair of reluctant greetings from them. "How are you feeling?"

There was really no point in lying, other than the headache I was at a hundred percent.

"I'm fine, just a sore head. Would you mind telling me where I am? Last I remember I was quite a ways north, But the name of the region escapes me."

Levy was about to answer, but a little old man interrupted her.

"Seems as though you've traveled a long way without knowing, boy. You're in the town of Magnolia, in the South-East of Fiore."

"Fiore? I'm not familiar with that region. What country is it in? Mister..."

I saw the mans' eyebrow raise.

"Makarov, master of the fairy tail guild. And Fiore is a country, I take it you're not from around here."

Fairy tail? Guild? And I've never heard of a country with a name like that. Well... At least I'm far enough away that no-one will know me. I should be able to get the hawks to reverse summon me back to the battlefield before the day's out. Until then, it would be a good idea to learn a bit about where I am. And maybe stock up on supplies.

"It seems as though I'm not. Neither do I know what a guild is, we have no such thing were I come from."

Makarov nodded in understanding, maybe expecting I wouldn't know from my confusion. I thought I hid it quite well.

"Guilds are places where wizards gather to find work. They accept jobs from all over Fiore to help better the lives of others. But they're also more than that, they are were we find like minded people. Where we find friends and family, and a place to call a wizard, there is nothing more precious than their guild."

Well that answered one question, and created another. Are these people insane, or am I further away than I thought? Wizards are a myth.

"Could you please clarify what you mean by wizard? It's another term I'm not familiar with."

By the raising of both his eyebrows I'm willing to bet that surprised him.

"You come from a pretty weird place kid. I can't think of anywhere that doesn't have wizards. Wizards are people that devote their lives to the study and use of magic."

I'm going to need to see that before I believe it.

"Any more questions, boy?"

I shook my head.

"None that I can think of, thank you for your help."

"Good, I have a few questions of my own. But I'll let you dry of first. That wet cloak has to be uncomfortable."

To be honest, I barely noticed. It might be cold but it didn't feel wet. One benefit of the Akatsuki cloak; it can keep you warm in nearly anything.

"I'll see about getting you a change of clothes. You can stay here until you find your way back home."

He was about to leave but I interrupted him.

"Neither of those things will be necessary. I can dry my cloak off in a few minutes with a little privacy, and I prefer to earn my own stay. You said you were the master of a guild called fairy tail? Would it be possible for me to take a job or two to earn some money?"

He eyed me for a moment before giving me a response.

"Well, it is unusual. But if you can prove you can handle yourself, I might let you take on job requests. You'll be representing fairy tail if you do though..."

I understood what went unsaid. 'If you do, don't screw up'. I nodded in response.

"Understood, how would you like me to prove myself?"

He thought for a moment more, then gave me another answer.

"If you're feeling up to it, you can fight one of our top mages. Erza is here I think."

Well, that was killing two birds with one stone. Proving I could handle myself and seeing what a mage could do.

"Alright, I think I can handle myself."

Makarov chuckled to himself for a moment.

"I hope so boy, Erza doesn't really know how to hold back. I'll give you your privacy, come on up when you're ready. Come on, you three."

I'd almost forgotten about the other three, still they didn't really matter. Wizards, mages or civilians. They didn't have the look of fighters, though that could just mean they were really good at hiding it.

Damn, I'm turning into Jin.

When they left I took off my cloak, hung it up on a wall and used a minor Katon (fire release) jutsu to dry it out. It didn't take more than a few seconds, which gave me time to see what I had on me.

Under my cloak I wore a Sannin Era uniform of Konoha, a gift from Danzo after I became a Jounin. With bandage storage seals on my forearms and left leg. My left leg didn't have anything useful for this, but my forearms contained kunai, shuriken, some ninja wire, explosive tags and my tanto. All in all I was pretty well prepared.

My Katana was lying on a table not far from the bed I was using, so I picked it up after putting my cloak back on and fixed it to a string around my waist.

I was all set.

I also had time to think about what I was doing.

Obviously, I needed to get back to the elemental nations. So after beating this 'Erza' I needed a map. Then I can plan out whether or not I'll need supplies or I can use a reverse summon... Actually, there should still be some of my summons on the battlefield. They should be able to summon me back easy enough.

Finding a clear spot in the room I bit my finger, breaking the skin, and performed the necessary hand seals before slamming my palm to the floor.

**"Kuchiyose no jutsu" **(Summoning technique)

An eagle the size of a large dog appeared on the ground in front of me.

"It's been a while, Ethon."

The eagle turned an eye towards me.

"Indeed, Katsuro. You never summon me lightly, what is it you wish?"

As blunt as ever. I remember when I first summoned him, the first time I heard an eagle speak. That freaked me out. Later in life I met a talking dog and a talking snake, Ethon doesn't seem so weird now.

"I'm stranded in a foreign land. Could you inform my summons I'll need to be reverse summoned back as soon as possible?"

The Eagle slowly blinked at me. He had an annoying habit of waiting a few seconds before delivering bad news, which made it really annoying because I knew he was going to say something I wouldn't like.

"That would be impossible."

I felt like banging my head against a brick wall.

"Would you mind telling me _why_ it would be impossible?"

"Because the elders are in agreement, it would be foolish to allow you to return."

? The hell?

"You've lost me."

Ethon somehow seemed amused despite the fact he has a beak instead of a mouth.

"It is the Eagle's duty to protect their summoner as it is the summoners duty to protect the Eagle's. It would be a serious transgression to allow our summoner to march to a pointless death."

Ohhhh, they've been speaking to Sasuke. I knew it was a bad idea to let him sign the damn contract.

"Listen, there's not time to argue. I have to get back and..."

"And what? The final battle has already begun. The Jyuubi has been called forth and the allied army surrounds it. You would have to fight through them all to reach your target. Powerful you may be, immortal you are not."

I growled after he finished. This was the fastest way back and it was being denied.

"I have the best weapon to fight Madara if I can..."

"Oh? The Totsuka blade? You really believe you can get close enough to the true Madara Uchiha to use it? Ridiculous. If there's nothing more, I'll be leaving. Await here for judgement of your sins, if you so wish."

The eagle then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leaving me practically foaming from the mouth in anger. This was ridiculous! I wasn't even given the chance to try and see things through! If not for the fact I was supposed to be alone and there were doubtlessly people in the other room I would crying out in fury.

It took a few minutes for me to reel in my anger.

It looked like I would indeed be staying here for a while.

Make no mistake, I would do all I could to find a way back.

But...

Everything would be all over by then.

Seeing no reason to delay further I stood and made a final check to ensure I was ready to face a 'mage'.

Finding nothing missing I walked up to the door upstairs, opened it, and walked through.

When I was on the other side of the door, it sounded quite noisy. But the moment I walked through all conversations stopped for a moment as everyone stared at me.

I once more found myself questioning why the Akatsuki chose such a distinctive uniform, before cursing whoever came up with it. I hated being the center of attention. It was a bad place to be for a Shinobi.

Seeing a familiar head of blue hair I realised I'd forgotten something.

"Excuse me. Levy?"

She seemed a little surprised at being singled out.

"Um, do you need something Katsuro?"

I smiled at her, and did my best to look friendly. It was kind of difficult with my cloak covering my mouth and obsidian eyes, but I like to think it worked.

"Sorry, I forgot to thank you and your team for helping me. Also, I hate to impose but would you be able to show me on a map where you found me?"

She considered for a moment before answering.

"I don't think we'd be able to mark it on a map, but we should be able to take you there. Would you mind waiting a few days? The weather isn't too good right now."

I made sure to hide my disappointment. I couldn't really afford a few days, but I might not have a choice.

"I'd appreciate it. I hate to cut this short, but I need to find Makarov, or Erza. But I have no idea what she looks like."

She gave me a pitying look, that made me a little nervous since it was the same one I used to get when I told people I trained with Might Gai.

"If you're sure you want to fight her, she's the only person with red hair in armour. Master Makarov took her into his office a moment ago... Ah, there they are now."

She pointed somewhere behind me, looking in that direction I indeed saw Makarov with a red-haired girl who I'd guess at being around my age wearing an unusual kind of armour. It appeared to be a solid breastplate with a cross on. While there was protection for the shoulders, forearms and hands she wore no armour beneath her waist. She certainly held herself with the air of a seasoned warrior. I would definitely have to take her seriously.

It didn't take Makarov long to notice me and make his way over with Erza in tow.

"Come on then. Let's get this over with."

From the way he said that, he doesn't have much faith in me. Still I followed him outside to a clearing. Unfortunately nearly the entire guild followed as well. Most of them muttering about an idiot that's going to fight Erza. I can't remember the last time someone had such little faith in my abilities, then again they can't be blamed since they don't know.

Thinking of which, I'd rather they don't find out. I'll have to restrict myself to A rank jutsu and lower. It might be a good idea not to use the Sharingan as well.

"Are there any rules I should know about?"

Makarov stepped forward and answered.

"Not really. Just don't kill or seriously injure your opponent... And for gods sake, try not to destroy everything. I'll be the referee for this match."

There were more than a few surprised whispers, which made me think Makarov didn't usually watch this kind of thing. That probably means he's using this to test my skills... Well I knew that anyway, this just confirms it.

Makarov turned to Erza.

"Well then, are you ready Erza?"

She nodded in confirmation.

"Yes Master, I won't lose this challenge."

Makarov then turned to me.

"Are you ready Katsuro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Makarov nodded.

"Then you can begin."

Erza was moving almost immediately, surprising me when she created strange circles in the air which she drew a pair of swords from.

I guess that must be magic.

I responded by sending a half-dozen basic clones at her, the kind that have no physical form.

The clones effectively stopped her in her tracks as she tried to fight them, only to find out they were illusions. It was then that I mixed a few lightning clones in with them. I waited a moment, before I started moving myself.

She was completely off-balance at this point. She had no way of knowing which clones were real and which were actually me. She was still managing to prevent any serious injuries though, which is quite a feat. I was of course keeping my blade sheathed, there was no point to causing her serious injury.

Eventually her sword made contact with something that provided resistance.

Unfortunately it wasn't me.

As soon as her blade pierced the clones side it burst into lightning, paralysing her for just a moment. I only really needed a moment to get a good hit. I did my best to make it a good one.

I virtually flooded my body with chakra, feeling the familiar sensation of moving at an insane speed as I swung my sheathed blade in a horizontal strike.

**Kiken tenmetsu ejji (Flashing Hazard Edge)**

The effect to those watching was myself disappearing in a burst of leaves before appearing much the same on the other side of Erza. Erza was thrown back a good two meters with a cracked breastplate. My attack also blew through the remaining clones and disrupted my concentration enough for the rest to fade. Leaving only the real me and Erza. Along with everyone observing of course.

Any whispers immediately ceased as Erza stood once more. She seemed to be a bit bruised, but nothing more major. Damn she was resilient. She also didn't seem too happy if the glare was anything to go by.

"Solid electrical thought projections? And high-speed movement? A dangerous skill set. How have you remained anonymous for so long?"

"Well, I'm from a long way away."

"Is that so? You'll have to tell me where sometime. But I'm afraid I won't be losing this fight."

She was then covered in a golden light which completely obscured her body. I prepared myself for an attack, and was taken off guard when she was suddenly wearing a different set of armour and wielding a spear. It appeared to be light blue and gold in colour. From the crowd I heard people whispering about 'Lightning Empress' armour. It didn't sound good for my continued health.

I wasn't about to take any chances, so I made a couple more lightning clones to test my theory. They were quickly dispatched, with the lightning having no effect on Erza.

She wasn't about to stop there though. She spun the blade around over her head before pointing the tip in my direction. The blade then split in half. I didn't need the sharingan to see what came next. In a rush to prepare I channeled lightning nature chakra into my katana.

When the lightning bolt came I was drawing my blade. Erza's bolt of brilliant blue lightning met by softly glowing blade.

My cloak was almost entirely burned off by the attack. My blade screeched in protest. My body burned.

But I weathered the attack with little more than superficial injuries. Cutting the lightning bolt in two.

Heh, I think I'll change its name from high frequency blade to Raikiri no Tsurugi.

The lightning cutter sword.

Sheathing my blade I created a pair of exploding shadow clones.

It's time to heat things up.

The real me threw a barrage of shuriken which appeared in my left hand with a puff of smoke.

One of the clones charged in, trying to get behind Erza.

The real me and the other clone calmly ran through hand seals, as though it was nothing unusual.

"More projections? Are those your best trick?"

She swung to cleave my shadow clone in two, only to have her spear knocked aside and have to defend against a counter attack.

"Sometimes a copy is as good as the original. Not in this case I admit, but it'll do for now."

A moment later I and my clone finished our hand seals. Erza was still busy with the other clone, which wasn't unusual since they had only traded a few blows and the clone had nearly half my remaining chakra.

**"Katon: Zukokku" **(Fire Release: Searing Migraine) / **"Fūton: Daitoppa" **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

I admit, the best I can pull off is a B rank fire jutsu and a C rank wind jutsu. Lightning was my specialty. But a wind amplified B rank fire jutsu was still impressive. Even if using both at once cost about the same amount of chakra as an S rank jutsu.

The details don't matter, all that really matters is that I launched a small ball of fire in front of Erza, which then erupted into a miniature firestorm. The wind technique wasn't far behind.

Erza's eyes widened in surprise a moment before it happened.

The crowd behind her noticed shortly after and swiftly moved.

Then the wind hit the fire, and the flames entirely consumed Erza and my clone.

A moment later my clone exploded, launching Erza towards me through the smoke.

My eyes widened in surprise as my clones memories and chakra hit me.

She changed armours!

Then Erza erupted from the smoke, there was no other way to say it. She must have twisted in the air after being hit by the explosion to use the force to her advantage. So much for launching her into a combo attack.

The armour she was no wearing was black, red and orange. Most likely being highly resistant to flames.

Despite knowing that I wasn't expecting her to swing her blade and launch a wall of fire at me.

I was fast enough to just evade it, my clone was fast enough to only just get hit by it.

We were both within a few feet of each other.

You can guess the result.

My own shadow clone exploded, sending me flying towards the crowd, that wisely decided to part ways. I managed to land on my feet, but Erza was quickly on my tail.

I was officially pissed.

I hadn't used even half of my maximum chakra, on account of the fact I was restricting my high level technique usage, but for her to pressure me like this?

I was furious.

Not at her, but at myself. Even using low-level techniques it shouldn't be this difficult.

Erza closed for a straight sword fight, I wasn't going to entertain her.

Channeling as much lightning chakra as could safely put in my blade, I drew it in a single slice. Cutting her blade in two.

I then swiftly sheathed my blade and ran through hand seals as quickly as possible.

**"Kirigakure no jutsu!" **(Hidden mist jutsu)

I created a thick mist to cover the battlefield. Thick enough that you can only see a foot in front of you.

Then I created two more basic shadow clones. I was going to end this in style.

"Have you resorted to hiding now Katsuro? That's hardly an honourable thing to do."

I mentally snorted, before using a bit of chakra to make my voice impossible to locate. If she wanted to make it easier to find her, then she can go ahead.

"If the battlefield conditions are unfavourable, then a clever warrior changes them. Honour has nothing to do with it."

My clones were likely in position, I just need a moment to finish the hand seals. The three techniques I'm using require a lot.

"Spoken like a true coward. Come out and face me!"

"Hmmph. I don't care about honour. Honour is just a crutch people cling to in order to make war and bloodshed glorious."

I finished my seals. That would mean my clones were finished as well. And Erza is right between the three of us.

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) / **"Katon: Karyū Endan!" **(Fire Release Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) /

**"Raiton: Raitatsu no Jutsu!" **(Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Technique)

This would be my final attack. This is the absolute maximum I'm willing to reveal.

The water from my mist formed into the shape of a dragon as one of my clones breathed out a dragon of flame and I created one of pure lightning. These were my three natures. Major lightning, minor fire and water. As the three rose high above the trees, Erza looked lost. I didn't blame her, from what I'd seen she had a specialty piece of armour for each element. I doubt she could defend against three completely different elements at once.

To her credit, when the dragons descended on her she made an admirable effort to evade them. Watching her was like watching a gymnast. But inevitably she was hit by one, which led to the others colliding. Trapping her in a super-heated cloud of electrified steam. Thankfully she appeared to be wearing her flame resistant armour, so there shouldn't be any permanent damage.

After the attack, my shadow clones disappeared. Having been completely drained of chakra from that attack. I was still running at over half capacity, but if I had needed to rely on a single element I may not have won at all.

At least, that's what I thought before the steam cleared.

She was still standing, barely.

There was no way she could continue fighting.

Are all mages like this?

Even though she was in no state to continue, she leaned on her sword as she limped towards me. Intent on continuing.

"Honour isn't something so worthless."

I barely heard her over the sound of the wind.

"It's an idea that guides people on their path."

It took an immense force of will to remain stationary. It was so tempting to take a step back in the face of that steel will.

"Only trash would discard it so easily."

She stopped right in front of me, before raising her blade to strike.

I almost believed she would be able to cut me down.

But, in her injured state my sword was much faster. Knocking the blade from her hand, then resting it upon her shoulder.

Only then did I speak.

"It seems as though honour alone isn't enough. This is my win."

Almost as soon as I finished speaking, she collapsed forwards. Right into my arms.

I was surprised for a moment. I don't think I had ever seen someone who would fight so hard for something so ridiculous.

Well...

Naruto might.

The field was completely silent for a moment.

Before a rather loud and obnoxious voice broke that stunned silence.

"Hell yeah! That was awesome!"

"Aye!"

That seemed to spark a variety of responses, too wide to judge.

The person responsible was a pink haired boy and... is that a flying cat?

Just when I think I've seen everything.

I lifted Erza over my shoulder, careful not to cause any more damage, before making my way over to Makarov.

"I'll admit, I didn't think you had it in you boy. I'll let you take any jobs from the ground floor. Would you mind helping Erza back?"

I'll admit I didn't want to show quite that much. I'd shown that I could use four of the five elements, three of them up to B rank, as well as two kinds of shadow clone and lightning clones. I wish I'd learned more from that fight... well, I suppose it was interesting enough to make up for it.

Still, after that comment I felt my inner sarcasm welling up.

"It's so nice that you had faith in me, setting me up with one of your best. Don't worry, I would have helped her back even if you hadn't asked. She earned that much."

I now have a good reason to stay in the area around were Kamui transported me. I would see what kind of jobs they have, then get Levy to take me where they found me in a few days. That sounded like as good a plan as any.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. If any of you are worried about Katsuro's strength level, he's just a good match up for fairy tail's S class wizards. He'll probably get curb stomped by Gildarts or Makarov and he'll have trouble with Mystogan if they get in a fight.

This is also set a month before canon fairy tail.

I can't think of anything else at the moment. So tell me what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently there was a little confusion in the note after last chapter. An anonymous reviewer told me it was ridiculous that Katsuro wouldn't be able to beat Mystogan. I agree. When I said he'll have trouble with Mystogan I meant he would have to make use of all his skills. He wouldn't be able to hold back on the sharingan because he doesn't know how to break an Earthland illusion, and if he gets caught in his five layered magic circle he'd need Susano'o for defence. And the reason he could stand up against team seven is because not only were they not trying to kill him, he only needed to put down Kakashi to disappear into the mist.

Anyway on to the next chapter, I hope you read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Start - Katsuro Tsurugi - A little over a month after last chapter

* * *

Just over a month, and almost nothing of any interest happens. Despite my best efforts I wasn't able to find a way home, on the bright side I did get a letter from home. I also fixed up my Akatsuki cloak.

Hey I may not like how the thing looks, but it's the most comfortable thing I've ever worn in the cold.

Guess I should recap on everything that happened, this won't take long.

I've taken about a dozen missions. Mostly escort or courier missions. None of the missions on the board are anywhere near the level I would be doing if I was still a Konoha Ninja, the pay's a hell of a lot better though. I managed to rent out a hotel room after the first job.

Levy and her team took me out to where they found me. It was a complete waste of time, there was no evidence I had been dropped off there at all. I eventually told them it was a teleportation experiment screw up that got me stuck here, might as well give them a believable explanation.

After that I spent as little time in Magnolia as possible, preferring to search for anything that might help. Which also ended up introducing me to the major modes of transportation in Fiore. Man are they slow. Trains are pretty much the only things that can match my speed in long distances, and I can beat a train over the first thirty miles or so.

All that searching around came to an end a few days ago though. After summoning Ethon to see if there was any news, he came with a letter from Kakashi.

The letter was both a disappointment and a relief. From the looks of it, Kakashi had written it. To sum it up, the Jyuubi was sealed away again. Both Madaras had been beaten. The Elemental Nations were at peace. And Tsunade had stepped down as Hokage. All good news. The bad news is that I was sentenced to indefinite exile, I was prohibited from returning on pain of death.

Tsunade stepped down after giving that order, then gave the hat to Naruto. Yes, Naruto. What the hell? He can't sit still for ten minutes, how is he ever going to sit there and do paperwork? I give it three weeks before he dumps it all on the council.

There wasn't really much else there. Sakura had taken up a full-time position at the hospital. Sasuke was a tracking specialist with ANBU, heh, kinda funny he accomplished the goal he set four years ago after he kills the guy he wanted to find. Naruto of course is Hokage, according to Kakashi he tried to change the uniform so that all the women had to wear miniskirts... I hate to say it but I would have loved to see that.

I didn't send a message back. I had nothing left to do or say to them. I did my best to cut our ties before I joined the Akatsuki. If exile is my punishment, best to leave those ties to rot.

Anyway that brings me to the present. Standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

I just finished my last job, another easy courier mission. Normally I would walk right in and do what I needed before leaving. I tried not to get attached to anyone, I had thought I would be leaving them soon enough.

This was the first time I had actually considered the fact that I might not be leaving. Sure the thought had crossed my mind, I had fully expected to be executed if I did find my way back. But I persisted in trying to find a way back simply so I could find out what happened. Now that I know, that treacherous part of my mind wouldn't stay quiet. Besides, it was an order from the Hokage as well.

I also met some guy named Jason during one of my brief stops at the guild. Man that guy was annoying. I resorted to replacing myself with Gray to get away from him. When asked about it I just said a ninja doesn't reveal their secrets. I get the feeling I'm going to regret that.

Oh well, enough stalling.

I walked right through the doors, and tripped over Makarov.

Dammit, why does that guy have to be so short!?

"Watch were you're going brat!.. Oh, Katsuro. Not exactly who I was hoping for, but you'll do."

Eh?

"Stand up boy. I have a job for you. Normally I'd ask Erza or Mystogan, but they're both away."

Obeying the short man, I stood up and dusted myself off.

"A job? S class I take it?"

The short man nodded.

"Yes, there's been whispers that trouble is brewing with the dark guild Eisenwald in Oshibana. Someone needs to go and deal with them before they become a problem."

Eisenwald? I'd heard of them. I've never faced them before though. It would be a good chance to learn what to expect from a dark guild. He handed me a job request, it had the information Makarov had given me as well as a reward sum. Six million jewels. That was a fair bit, but I have no idea how it stacks up to other, similar requests.

"I hate to ask you to do something like this, but there's really nobody else available."

I waved off his concern, something like this was well within my abilities.

"It's no problem at all. I used to do things like this on a fairly regular basis."

True I used to have a team, but I've been in worse situations with the Akatsuki.

"Well then, I'll leave it in your hands. I have a conference to get to..."

He turned to leave, but stopped himself.

"You know, I have no complaints about the way things are. It's good to have someone with some restraint around. But there's no need to be so distant. We'd be happy to have you join us."

Having said his last piece he left.

It's annoying having someone offer something you were considering. Still I had work to. Off to Oshibana then.

First I had to pick up a few things.

There wasn't anywhere I could just walk in and buy Kunai and Shuriken. There probably weren't many people that even knew how to use them. So I had to have them custom made. On the positive side I could have them made out of the same material as a magic sword and they'd conduct chakra quite well.

Which was weird. And prompted me to use the Sharingan to see just what magic energy was. To be honest, I still have no idea. All I can tell is that it's drawn into a mage's body from the atmosphere then processed into a usable form somehow. According to some books I've read mage's have a container in their body that does all that. I stopped reading after it became apparent I couldn't use magic. The important difference is that magic seems to be a lot more flexible. It moves in ways that chakra simply can't. Other than that they seem to react the same.

Anyway once I've picked up my replacement equipment I can get going.

* * *

Later - Outside Oshibana town

* * *

It wasn't too long before I was outside the Eisenwald guild. It was a large Gothic building just outside the town of Oshibana.

The gates were also wide open.

My Murphy's Law senses were tingling.

It took me a few minutes to decide on a strategy. The main problem being balancing the value of any potential loot I might get from raiding a dark guild over safety.

Ah, that ever persistent question.

Loot.

Or safety?

After a while I made my decision. The fact that the gate was open meant it was more than likely an ambush. There was really only one course of action when the enemy has the advantage of home ground.

Burn everything to the ground.

Running through hand seals I used two jutsu in rapid succession.

**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" **(Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu) **"Fūton: Daitoppa" **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

The wind technique doubled the size of the small phoenix flower fireballs. Quickly spreading flames across the building. I aimed away from the main entrance, it would be best to herd anyone inside towards a single entrance and not encourage them to make their own exits.

Once the flames were well and truly raging, I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Thirty minutes later the building was practically collapsing in on itself... And nobody had come out.

So I created a shadow clone to check it out.

When the memories from the incinerated clone hit me my face met palm.

I had just burned down a completely empty building. Nobody can ever learn of this.

Sighing heavily to myself I started trekking back to town. Somebody had to have noticed a bunch of dark guild members leaving all of a sudden.

If not... I dread to think how long it could take to find them. I couldn't track a berserk rhino in a china shop.

* * *

A short while later - Back in Oshibana

* * *

So far I haven't seen all that many people around. I was hoping to find someone with any information, so the best place to go would be the train station.

Of course when I actually got to the train station I found out why I hadn't seen anyone around.

For some reason there was a massive crowd around the station.

...Typical.

I go through all the trouble to go and find them, and probably just missed them.

Well, I guess I have a job to do.

Making my way through the crowd I heard a familiar voice on the other side of the living wall.

"What's going on!"

Then there was the sound of two dense objects colliding.

That process repeated two more times before I got past the crowd.

The moment I got past the crowd I noticed three things.

One, there were three unconscious railway staff.

Two, there was only one conscious staff member left.

Three, a red-headed girl was getting dangerous close to removing point number two. I swear that is the single worst interrogation method I have ever seen. If you're going to hit the guy, make sure he stays conscious enough to answer questions afterwards.

Fortunately I was close enough to stop point number three from going any further by grabbing her arm.

"Good morning Erza. Do you mind if I speak to him before you knock him out?"

Startled she turned to face me.

"Katsuro? What are you doing here?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to knock the guy out I let go of her arm as I answered.

"I got a job request. Speaking of which..."

I turned to the staff member and spoke in a quiet voice. It wouldn't do to panic the population for no reason

"I accepted a job request to take care of the Eisenwald guild. Am I correct in assuming they're in the building?"

The guard seemed relieved that he wasn't going to be taking a nap any time soon, and happily answered my question with an enthusiastic yes. Also telling me that a small army unit stormed in but hadn't been heard from. Either dead or captured. My money's on the latter.

After speaking with him I immediately made my way up the steps to the station. Erza and her team easily caught up since I wasn't in much of a hurry, forcing me to match their pace if I wanted to get their at the same time.

Gray, a member I had met in passing and thrown to Jason, was the first to make a comment.

"Good to have another set of hands. But what're you doing here?"

Well I did say it was a job request, maybe I should elaborate a little more.

"Makarov asked me to take care of Eisenwald as an S ranked quest since Erza and Mystogan were away. I think the question should be, what are you doing here?"

Erza answered.

"I heard some distressing rumors while returning from my last mission. After arriving back at Fairy Tail I asked Natsu and Gray to accompany me in defeating the Eisenwald guild. I apologise, I wasn't aware that it was an official mission."

I waved off her apology.

"No problem. Many hands make for light work. Since we're all doing this together I'll split the reward."

It was then that a smaller voice i wasn't familiar with met m ears.

"Ah, how much would that reward be?"

Looking back I saw a blonde haired girl carrying Natsu. I was tempted to ask what was wrong with him, but I really didn't care all that much. If they were carrying him to a fight it was likely temporary.

"The reward is six million jewels. Come up to think of it, if we include the flying cat that makes six of us.

"The name's happy, aye!"

Ignoring the last comment I continued.

"I don't remember seeing you around. Are you new or have we just not met?"

"Ah, I'm new. I've only been with Fairy Tail a few days. I'm Lucy."

Nodding to myself I replied with my name.

"Katsuro Tsurugi. I'm a freelancer."

"Wait. The Katsuro Tsurugi? The Ninja Fairy!?"

And suddenly my momentum stopped entirely as I fell flat on my face.

"WHAT!?"

I heard Gray laugh. I definitely heard Erza chuckle.

This is not appropriate for the situation.

But... FAIRY!?

I somehow managed to get back on my feet and catch up with them.

"S-Sorry. That's what they called you in sorcerer weekly. They said you beat Erza as well. Is that another Katsuro?"

Erza answered for me. I was still too shocked and horrified by the name.

Fairy, really?

"No, that is definitely the right person. Though I don't think he likes the new moniker."

Is she mocking me? I swear she's grinning. I can hear it. I can't see it since I'm behind her but she's definitely smiling.

"Alright. One, I will never. Ever. EVER. Respond to that name. It doesn't exist. Two, I hate whoever came up with that none-existent name."

There were a few more chuckles at my expense.

It seems as though I have found worthy pranking targets. Let it never be said that the student is the only one that learns. I learned plenty from Naruto.

After we saw the remains of the army unit. It appears as though I lost my bet, not only are they not captured but they're all also alive.

Kind of weird for a dark guild to leave survivors.

Slowing down, we walked past the fallen soldiers and into the main area of the station. There were no more chuckles or jokes, it was time to get serious.

As we entered the main area we were met with a laughing voice and the entire Eisenwald guild.

"Welcome to my parlour, Fairy Tail flies!"

Oh, I hate this guy already.

Back in the doorway Lucy was trying to wake Natsu up, apparently he was suffering from motion sickness. That was a kind of crappy weakness for a mage. Jin can get away with it, ninja rarely use transportation after all... Now if only the Hiraishin didn't set off his motion sickness.

Apparently someone had a problem with Natsu, but I ignored him in favour of the guy with the scythe. He looked like the guy in charge.

Erza spoke up.

"We aren't threatened by any of you. Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby."

Lullaby? It must be bad news if Erza is asking about it.

The guy with the scythe, probably Erigor from what one of his guild members said, used wind magic to fly on top of a speaker as he spoke.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet. What do all train stations have?"

? Trains?

"You plan to broadcast the Lullabys song?"

So... Lullaby is an object that does something bad to people who hear it?

Erigor laughed evilly before answering... well he tried to laugh evilly. I've heard better.

"Thousands of nosy onlookers flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action, who knows. If I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

Okay. Now I see. Lullaby = Sound based killing Genjutsu. Or at least that's what it sounds like.

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous act against the innocent people of this town!?"

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there that fail to appreciate the rights that they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant of the plight of those who have had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustices therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!"

That's the flimsiest excuse I've ever heard.

I unsealed and threw a kunai at his head in a single movement, catching him off guard and nicking his shoulder. Just as the kunai passed him I performed a seal-less replacement technique with it. Placing myself with him just behind me to the right.

Unsheathing my katana I intended to end this in a single strike, removing his head from his shoulders.

Unfortunately his reaction speed was greater than I anticipated, and he managed to launch me towards the windows with a burst of wind magic.

Thankfully I landed feet first on the concrete pillar between the windows, and was able to stick to it with chakra.

"You may be the reaper, Erigor. But I intend to send you to the Shinigami before the day's out."

Erigor sent me a look of mixed rage and hatred.

"I wish I had the time to put you in your grave, fly. But I have more important matters to attend to. I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald."

As he was speaking he disappeared. If I had to guess I'd say it's a short range transportation technique like the shunshin._  
_

There was a burst of movement down with the rest of them as one member sent shadows to attack Lucy, thankfully Natsu was feeling better and was able to block it. Making a decision I called down to Erza and her group.

"I'll alert the civilians that they need to leave. You can all concentrate on fighting."

I waited just long enough for Erza to acknowledge before using a shunshin to clear most of the distance to the exit. I didn't join in the fight because it would quite simply be overkill. The cannon fodder deserved at least a chance to not die or be brutally maimed. Erigor was a dead man though. I don't take kindly to people killing for the sake of killing. People like that, are no longer human.

I made my way out onto a balcony so that I could more easily address the crowd, then walked up to the edge and used a minor wind jutsu to make my voice clear enough to be heard by everyone.

"Attention citizens of Oshibana. This station has been taken over by a dark guild. They are being dealt with by mages of Fairy Tail, however they intend to broadcast a dangerous technique using the loudspeakers. Please move as far away from the station as possible."

Despite my best attempts to deliver the news in a calm manner, chaos still ensued. I suppose it was better than letting them all die.

I then heard the sound of heavy winds coming from behind me. Having heard that noise from many wind jutsu in the past I immediately span around to face the source.

There was a giant wind barrier encasing the station... But sound has difficulty travelling through a wind technique... A bluff!

Spinning back around I had enough time to attach my feet to the floor before a wind attack slammed into me.

Its force was simply too much, I wouldn't be able to avoid being thrown backwards. So I replaced myself with a discarded item from when the crowd panicked. The cloud of smoke produced ensured that Erigor didn't notice the exchange before leaving.

It took me about half a second to decide it would be best to chase after the flying man. I was certain I could beat his speed, but before I got close he flew over a canyon. Forcing me to run on the train tracks, which were far from straight.

It took a few minutes before I was close enough to launch an attack. It only took a moment for me to decide on what attack. Throwing another kunai, I replaced myself with it as before. But this time I had another follow-up.

Erigor slowed for a moment in surprised, it took half a second to line up my target. Then I flashed out of existence, reappearing on the tracks in front of Erigors position. Blood sprayed from a deep wound on his arm.

**Kiken Tenmetsu Ejji** (Flashing Hazard Edge)

Had he not tried to reverse his movement, he would have at the very least lost his arm. Maybe his head.

"What the hell are you doing here fly!?"

He seemed to be having trouble speaking through the pain. I didn't have that problem.

"I did say I intend to send you to the Shinigami."

The wind seemed to wrap itself around Erigor, obscuring his body from view as he span his scythe in front of hm.

"No more delays, fly. First you, then the guild masters. Those senile old farts won't even know what hit them!"

Guild masters? Those are his target?

Makarov.

He's in clover.

Which is at the end of these tracks.

He intends to kill him.

That.

That pisses me off.

"Erigor. You won't make it one step past me."

Forget hiding my abilities. This guy is dead. I don't need to hide anything from the dead.

Forcing chakra into my eyes I activated my Sharingan. Suddenly I could see everything.

"Is that so!? Here I come fly!"

Holding his scythe with his uninjured right arm, he swooped down from the sky. Intent on bisecting me.

I ran lightning chakra through my blade. Preparing for a single attack.

When Erigor was in range, we both swung our blade, locking them together for a moment. Our eyes met. And it was game over.

My blade shattered under the stress, wind beats lightning after all. But I managed to jump back without injury, Erigor wasn't able to follow. Despite being between me and Clover, he couldn't attack or flee. Because my genjutsu had completely sealed his movement. To his eyes, he would be completely chained and impaled with a dozen steel railway spikes. For the sake of sparing my ears the screaming, he also thinks he's gagged.

But he still has that wind barrier up. Which makes it tricky to actually harm him. I only had a handful of techniques that could effectively break through that barrier. I could burn him out, but the pain would likely break the genjutsu before he dies. So that only left one reasonable option.

Jumping back so I was a good hundred meters down the tracks from him, I thrust my arm towards the ground.

This was a jutsu I based my **Raikiri no Tsurugi **on. A jutsu which fills the air with the sound of a thousand birds.

**"Raikiri"**

Lightning gathered in my hand. Enough to make an almost physical blade as it chewed through the railway tracks beneath me.

After a moment of waiting. I shot forward to my trapped target. At speeds almost impossible to track without the Sharingan.

I slammed my hand against the barrier of wind, carrying Erigor along for the ride as my **Raikiri** fought against his barrier. Dragging him along the tracks, my hand getting closer and closer to his rapidly beating heart.I wouldn't be satisfied until that beating ceased.

The lightning flickered, as the smell of burnt flesh met my nose. Then gave out entirely at the same time Erigors barrier broke.

He was certainly out for the count. The area around his heart was burnt to a crisp, I could see the bones burnt to an unrecognisable black mess beneath my hand. I wouldn't be surprised if he died without my help at this point. but I wasn't about to take any chances.

I let my Sharingan fade simply because it was unnecessary, then unsealed my Tanto into my right hand. It wasn't as good as my Katana. TO be honest, it was more of a sentimental object than a practical one. It was a gift from Itachi, so I wasn't ready to break it against Erigors barrier.

I didn't mind cutting his throat with it though.

Looking back down the tracks, I saw an orange blob on the horizon. What I was more surprised by was the distance I had carried Erigor. It was almost half the distance between Clover and Oshibana. They were definitely not using these tracks any time soon. The Lullaby flute was on the ground nearby.

Turning back to the corpse to be I leaned down to cut his throat and put an end to all this.

I wasn't expecting to get bowled over from a sneak attack. And it wasn't even from Erigor!

"What the hell are you doing!"

Springing to my feet I realised Natsu had hit me. That was... Unexpected.

"I'm killing a murderer. What does it look like?"

My blunt reply stunned him for a moment, almost enough time for me to finish the job with Erigor. Unfortunately Natsu threw a fiery punch at me, which I'd rather avoid so I had to jump back.

"How can you say that? He's already beaten!"

Oh dear god. An idealist.

"Give him long enough to recover, and he'll try again."

I was debating how best to kill Erigor.

"You don't know that! He deserves a chance at least!"

It's becoming more and more attractive to simply remove the idiot from the equation.

"He's already killed countless people, why do you think he's called 'the reaper'?"

But how to do that without killing him too?

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

I know most of his tricks, he doesn't try to hide them when he's fighting Gray.

"Then what of the people he killed? Did he have the right to kill them?"

Then again, he's got me beat in taijutsu alone. I don't want to use my tanto. I'd rather hide my sharingan. what does that leave?

"Of course not! But nothing gives you the right to kill another!"

I'll have to use the sharingan then. It's ability to predict movements will put my taijutsu level ahead of his. It's the minimum required force in this case.

"Then you won't let me past?"

I channeled lightning chakra to my limbs. The effect being an increased reaction time for my arms and legs in addition my blows would cause paralysis, for about half a second.

"Not a chance. You've never given me the chance to fight you before."

The idiots face didn't light up like I expected it to when he said that. In fact, this is the most serious I've ever seen him. His fists did light on fire though. From what I've observed, those flames seem to only increase the power of his strikes. Looks like I'll find out first hand. I sealed my tanto.

Channeling chakra into my eyes I let the Sharingan appear once more as I stepped forward into a fighting stance, inviting him to attack.

"Hey, what's with the freaky eyes?"

"Beat me, and I might tell you."

That was all he needed to hear before he launched himself at me.

Despite my less than adequate taijutsu for a shinobi of my level, I could see that Natsu relied on brute force and his fire attacks to win the day.

It wasn't really much of a fight. I admit, Natsu would beat me any day at taijutsu if I'm not allowed to use my Sharingan. But using the Sharingan I was able to evade his first strike than hit him with a trio of electrified punches which put him down.

Or at least, they should have.

After stepping over him to get to Erigor, he climbed back to his feet.

"Don't count me out yet... After your fight against Erza. I can't go down that easy."

That's what I get for not going overboard. What is it with Fairy Tail mages and getting up after everything?

Well, he's a fire dragon slayer right?

Wouldn't it be ironic if he got beaten by a fire dragon?

Running through the forty four hand seals as quickly as I could, I managed to get the jutsu off before Natsu went on the offensive.

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)

After spitting out the colossal flame I stopped to think, could that have been too much?

Then the flames started disappearing and I saw Natsu...

Is that freak eating the fire!?

"Oh yeah. That's pretty good! Ah ha, I got a fire in my belly now!"

He was now grinning at me, and I'm pretty sure I was gaping under my collar. I'm really glad the Akatsuki cloak covers my mouth now.

"Ready for round two?"

Oh shit.

The only two thoughts that ran through my head before I was eating the tracks. His punches really hurt.

Right, focus. So he's a freak, nothing new. No reason to stop paying attention.

Natsu of course wasn't giving me time to think. He breathed in an insane amount of air, bringing his hands up to his face. I didn't need the Sharingan to know I needed to get out of the way, so I threw a kunai across to the ground on one side of the canyon.

**"Fire Dragons Roar!"**

Before the wall of fire could hit me I replaced myself with the Kunai.

Alright it's official. He's tougher than he looks.

I created two clones before working on hand seals, as soon as Natsu notices I'm over here he'll probably jump the damn canyon.

Contrary to my prediction, he used Happy to fly over to me. I'd actually forgotten about the little cat.

It didn't matter though, because as soon as he was on dry land my clones let rip with their jutsu.

**"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu" **(Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)

The effect was twin torrents of water racing towards Natsu, which Natsu decided to brute force his way through. While the jutsu was still in effect though I finished my own.

**"Raiton: Jibashi" **(Lightning Style: Earth Flash)

The effect of this was a large way of energy with enough power to tear through stone racing down the water, dispelling both my clones and electrocuting the thoroughly soaked Natsu. By the time the jutsu was finished, he was well and truly out for the count.

"Geeze, that was way too much effort."

Walking over to where he was I decided it would be better if I brought him with me, and used a quick Shunshin to get us both back on the tracks near Erigor. Natsu would probably be awake soon. So I didn't have long.

Unsealing a Kunai I went straight for my target...

I then turned on reflex and caught a flying projectile, which turned out to be a sword.

Why? I just want to murder a serial killing assassin. What's so bad about that?

Looking to see where the sword came from, I found myself almost getting run over by a magic, wheely, carriage thing which forced me to jump over it.. A very unhappy looking Erza was driving.

I tried once more to finish what I'd started, only to have Erza dismount and intercept me herself. Her sword locked with the one I had stolen. Gray and Lucy weren't far behind but chose to check on Natsu.

Erza was the first to speak. String right into my Sharingan eyes. Guess it's pointless hiding them now.

"What do you think you're doing, Katsuro?"

I really hate explaining the same thing twice.

"I'm getting rid of a murderer."

She pushed back harder against my sword.

"Killing him would make you no better."

Ha. Like I am anyway.

"I don't care about being better, I just want to make sure he doesn't kill again."

For a long moment, neither of us said anything as we both tried to push the other back.

Then the car thing started moving away, quite quickly too.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down, flies!"

Strangely enough there were shadowy arms coming from the person that said that, who is he anyway.

A second later my mind registered just what was in one of those shadowy hands.

Lullaby.

Or at least, I think it's Lullaby. It sure looks creepy enough.

Abandoning the deadlock between myself and Erza, I decided to chase the potentially lethal flute.

Who makes a lethal flute anyway?

Well there was that girl in the sound four, but that was just a normal flute.

As I ran across the tracks, I brought my hands up into he cross seal. I might not normally need it to create clones, but I would need it to create a clone beneath me standing upside down. It was a bit tricky doing that. But since no-one would expect it, no-one would think to hide Erigor from it.

I almost managed to catch up to the car. By the time I did though, the person who stole the flute had left. And by the time I found him, the guild masters were already dealing with him.

It was a few minutes before the rest of the group made it.

Erza gave me a look that could cut through steel, but the idiot with the flute was definitely a bigger problem than me.

Then again I'm starting to believe the creepy master of Blue Pegasus is worse than that flute.

I only kept one ear on what they were saying as I leaned against a tree. All I cared about at this point was making sure that flute didn't get played. Given the fact there were a dozen or so guild masters around I don't think I'll be needed for that. I still made sure I knew what was going on though.

I was surprised when I heard someone walking up to me, I was more surprised when I turned to see Lucy.

"...Hey, Katsuro?"

"Hm?"

"We, well I guess I, don't really disagree with you. About Erigor. I just think that, people should be given a second chance. I think everyone else feels tha same way. Don't you?"

I turned my head to the sky.

"I've never believed in second chances."

...Funny, thinking about it now. Maybe being sent here gave me one.

When Lucy didn't say anything, I started to feel like I'd somehow disappointed her. Then again, maybe I had. She seems like she has high expectations for people associated with Fairy Tail. Or maybe it was something personal.

I didn't get a chance to find out, because the nameless goon dropped Lullaby. Surrendering himself to Makarov.

I guess the old guy's a guild master for a reason. Other than the fact he's one of the few people I've met here that I couldn't beat. That whole speech about people being weak was pretty good even if I didn't believe it. I believe that people can become strong if they have something to protect, I guess that makes me one of the few of Uchiha blood that holds the will of fire.

After the little reunion among the Fairy Tail members I moved to give Makarov a report on the situation, he'd know how to deal with all the Eisenwald members scattered from here to Oshibana.

Of course I didn't get the chance as a massive magic circle appeared in the sky and the flute started talking...

No seriously. The flute started talking.

I stopped paying attention to the words after the thing made it clear the whole speech was about eating everyone, I was concerned with trying to figure out how the hell a flute of all things could talk.

Of course that ended when the flute turned into a giant wooden monster... I miss only ever having to fight human opponents. Some of these things are just too weird. Then I remember Jugo. He was decent enough when sane though.

I heard something about the monster being a demon from the book of Zeref and it being living magic, but that didn't help me at all. So I put my brain to better use. How do I destroy a giant wooden monster?

It was then that the monster leaned down and started speaking again, effectively grabbing my full attention.

"Now then, which of these delectable souls should I devour first?"

Natsu of course asked if they really tasted that good. I would have face palmed if we weren't in serious trouble.

"I know, I'll take all of them!"

The monster then inhaled, sucking the life out of the vegetation around us. It took me a moment to figure out that it could probably still kill with it's song.

Erza yelled out to cover our ears.

I had a more effective way to deal with that. Even if I did hate using it.

"Just one note, and your souls will be mine!"

Channeling more chakra into my eyes, they morphed from the Sharingan, to the Mangekyou. Ready for what I needed.

The monster looked ready to sing.

**"Koto-Amatsukami"**

Blinding pain erupted in my right eye as I invaded the monsters mind, distorting and creating memories. I could feel blood running from my eye, enough that I would be unable to see even if that technique had not robbed me of my sight. The pain brought me to my knee and, even though I knew my sight would return, but I wasn't sure if there would be lasting consequences.

It worked though; the monster looked down at us in contempt as it spoke.

"You filthy creatures aren't worthy to hear my song. Be crushed instead."

A moment later the monster was being assaulted from all sides by Erza, Natsu and Gray. I'm not sure if they would have made it in time, but my changes should stop it from using it's song again.

Erza and the others were actually pretty impressive. They had greater control over their elements than almost any Shinobi I had met. Those with a bloodline excluded of course.

"Katsuro! What happened, are you okay?"

Looking to the side I saw Lucy was still there, looking at me with a worried face. It was then I noticed I was clutching my right eye. The pain still hadn't left but I still managed to get out a response.

"Fine. Give me, a second."

I forced myself to my feet, just as I saw something I didn't like the look of.

The monster managed to reattach an arm Gray had blown off.

If it can pull itself back together, it needs to be destroyed in a single attack.

Groaning; I realised that those three probably didn't have an attack like that, so I began the preparation for my own. It would certainly be the last I use today. **Koto-Amatsukami** alone took over half my chakra.

Placing my hands in the tiger seal, I carried out the first part of my attack.

**"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu"** (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)

I spat out a number of flaming dragon heads; aiming not at the monster, but at the clouds above it.

Normally this technique would require a wind user, a water user and a lightning user to pull off. But in these conditions Natsus fire means I can use a simple fire jutsu to replace wind and Grays ice can replace water.

The heat from where my attack hit in combination with the heat from Natsus attacks created a massive are of low air pressure. That caused all the clouds in the area, and the mist from Grays evaporated ice, to gather above the monster. Creating the perfect conditions for a storm.

This jutsu, is the predecessor to Kirin. Normally a combination attack, it takes too long for a single person to set it up under normal circumstances. If Kirin is a single unblockable, undodgeable attack, then this jutsu is a rain of undodgeable, unblockable attacks. Admittedly it works best with my old team as opposed to just me. Hideaki could use his Byakugan to spot targets and **W****ind Release: Kaiten **for the wind jutsu, Jin would add the water and help control the lightning. That more or less made me a spare wheel, but I had better control than Jin so it worked better if I was there.

Bringing my hands up in the dragon seal, I reached out with my chakra. Channeling my natural element to control it in it's purest form. My hands crackled with lightning.

The lightning in the clouds could be seen, gathered around a single point.

The monster realised something was wrong, and gathered energy in it's mouth to fire at me.

It would fire before I could hit it. That realisation almost prompted me to break the technique, but a silver glint stopped me.

Erza is flying around in steel armour. She is higher than any other conductive point. If I break the technique, I lose control of that lightning. She'll die.

Gritting my teeth, I prepared myself.

The monster fired. So did I.

**"**Let the skies fall.** Take-Mikazuchi."**

A colossal lightning bolt fell from the sky. Tearing right through the monster, leaving nothing but ash in its wake as it fell to the floor. I would have liked to split the power into two bolts, but I only had enough time for one.

I had a half second to drop to my knees and slam my hands to the ground.

A flimsy rock wall rose up.

The beam from the monsters dying attack broke right through and sent me flying.

Hitting the floor I realised I was alive, but completely drained of chakra. I was sure that I was going to have bad case of chakra exhaustion after this. In fact, I don't think I can even stand at the moment.

I blame Erza.

On the bright side, memories from the clone that I sent to Erigor came back. The guy is well and truly dead. If anyone ever finds his body, they're dirty stinking liars because there is no body.

I heard footsteps coming rapidly closer, at least four pairs.

Opening my one good eye I checked to make sure it was who I think it was.

Yep, the four annoying mages. Come to think of it, I blame the whole monster flute thing on them. If they'd have let me kill Erigor earlier it would have ended right there. probably.

Oh, Makarov's there as well.

They didn't bother to slow down as they got close to me, that was weird. And why is Makarov crying?

It got weirder when Erza proceeded to pick me up and throw me on her shoulder without breaking step.

What the hell?

Looking back I saw an angry mob chasing us.

"What the hell did you do!?"

Gray answered, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"You blew up the conference hall, you idiot. Now they're blaming all the damages on us."

I did that?

Oops.

* * *

Chapter end

* * *

Man, that started getting long. I didn't think it would be half this length when I started. I might have rushed a few parts, I can't do massive fight scenes. They just get too chaotic. I prefer one on one scenes.


End file.
